The disclosed subject matter relates to a semiconductor chip capable of reducing the production cost, a test system, and a method of testing the semiconductor chip.
In manufacturing a semiconductor chip, a test of various levels regarding if the semiconductor chip satisfies a specific condition is performed for each processing stage, and the semiconductor chip that fails the test is processed as a defective chip. For example, the test such as a variation of process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) of the semiconductor chip and a degree of an inter-symbol interference (ISI) thereof, etc. may be performed. In this regard, if it is detected at an initial stage whether the semiconductor chip is defective, the production cost of the semiconductor chip may be reduced without having to add unnecessary expenses.